A Cube, A Girl, And A Way Home?
by The CreatorAyasaki
Summary: It had been a regular day until a package came in and something had happened and the smashers were in a different world in some person's house with no clue how to get back and just what is it about this person? Read and find out! Rated T just in case also swearing occurs.
1. A Regular Day?

**Hey this my first story so please be nice! Don't Flame!  
**

Story

Kirby POV

_Another day at the smash mansion _I thought_. _I decided to take a walk around the mansion until my match with Greninja was ready. Mario's match was going on right at the time, 5 more matches until it was my turn. Mario was fighting Captain Falcon after that it is Lucario vs Pacman, Meta Knight vs Samus (**NOT** Zero Suit), Duck Hunt Dog vs Mega Man, DK vs Charizard and Sonic vs Dark Pit. _This is gonna be a long day. _I mentally face palmed at how many people are gonna start bragging at lunch._ Huh? Whats that sound?_

***THUMP*** _Ow someone just ran into me._

"I sincerely apologize Kirby!" Oh it was Lucina.

"Whats the rush?" I ask her. _She seemed more stressed and in a hurry for something. Her hair was messy, clothes seem wrinkled and as if they were hastily put on this is __**Definitely**__**NOT**__ like the usual Lucina._

"I have to get ready for my match with Link!" Lucina answered.

"Don't worry its not time yet, your match is after mine right?" She breathes a sigh of relief and gives a nod of thanks. I hand her my comb, Dedede dared me to keep a comb with me to make me seem girly. Most smashers already say that I'm girly so whats the point? Oh right the dude was an idiot. We were at the gates in front of the mansion for some fresh air. We saw the mailman, he handed Lucina the package and told her to sign for it. It looked like a cube or something.

"Lets show it to Master Hand maybe he ordered it." Lucina told me. We headed towards his office but he was watching the matches play out today.

"Hey, Master Hand did you order this?" I ask. He inspected it and replied with no and said that it wasn't Crazy since he forbid Crazy from ordering anything after last time. I shuddered at the memory, he bought some weird magic and turned the smashers into babies. Master Hand gathered up all the smashers and delayed all matches until he could figure out who ordered the package or who owns the thing.

"You interrupted our match for _this._" Meta Knight said coldly. _He seems pretty pissed off. Well if you interrupted a match for some package you would probably be pretty pissed too._

"Just fess up for the damn thing so we can get this over with!" Dark Pit yelled to the crowd of smashers. Nobody claimed that they owned it.

Third person POV

Master Hand sighed. He decided to see what was inside. A weird cube with buttons on each face with weird markings. And still nobody claimed it.

"Alright guess we'll just leave it here for the time being." Master Hand said. Crazy just started to push random buttons on the milky white cube.

_Tempus Ultrix Mishiki Code Actican Ativer. Tebocchi._

The cube started to glow with mix colors and the smashers were gone in a flash, not a trace leftover except for the blank cube.

**So what do you think? Please Rate and Review!**

**You may find out what those words mean soon.**

**Also side note no pairings yet!**


	2. The Girl

**Kirby POV**

_Ugh…. what happened?_ I woke up in a mansion not the Smash Mansion though. I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my hands, wait….. I have hands?! I got up and to a mirror and almost screamed, I was human, let me repeat that HUMAN. I looked around and saw the others were human too. I shook some of them.

"Five more minutes mom….." None of them would wake up and that comment didn't help out either so I did something as a last resort. I took out my mike and screamed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"WTF IS GOING ON!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

A lot of lol expressions that I would've laugh at but now was not the time. Most enraged smashers looked at me with rage but turned into shock.

"Y-Y-You're-"

"Human? Yeah I noticed, look at yourself in the mirror lately?" Then next thing you know pushing and shoving to get to a mirror. A lot of OMG and WTF and HOLY SHIT faces going on. Even the Hands were human too, Master Hand and Crazy had cloaks that covered everything except their mouths, one had a calm look while the other one had a crazy and mental smile. I had pink hair that was short yet also a bit spiky giving off a bit of a sly look to my hair. I had a pink sweater with a white shirt on the inside, my sweater had a star zipper red sweatpants and pink, white and red sneakers.

"Soooo, how are we gonna get back? Since I don't think the person who lives here is just gonna say "Omg you can just stay here without paying." Instead they're probably gonna think we just broke in and tried to STEAL THEIR GOD DAMN FOOD SUPPLY AND BREAK THEIR MOTHERFUCKING VASE!" Samus yelled at Dedede and Yoshi.

"What we're hungry."

"You two are always hungry. I'm surprised Kirby hasn't raided the fridge yet." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hungry." I state, next thing you know people are looking at me with shocked faces. Dedede checked around me for a fever or disease. Everyone sweatdrops at that.

"While you guys are figuring out stuff I'm gonna take a nap." Dark Pit says.

"But its not even our house…" Pit states.

"Shut up Pit-stain, besides there's nobody here so the place must be abandoned or something."

"Actually somebody must live here if a mansion like this is in such good condition, no dust or stains at all." Palutena says. But Dark Pit already head upstairs to the bedrooms. She is right the mansion was in good condition.

"Everyone hide! I sense someone coming!" Master Hand shouts. We all hide out of sight. Someone unlocks the door, and I see a girl at least in her middle school years. She had a school uniform on with a black bookbag while her sweater was tied around her waist and she also had glasses. She put her bookbag and sweater down while tossing her keys on a table also taking off her glasses. She said she needed a nap and started to head upstairs. My eyes widened at what she had stated.

**Girl's POV**

I sigh. _Another day at that hell they call a school._ _I'm so tired._ I yawn.

" I need a nap." I state out loud while tossing my keys to the table nearby the door with my glasses. I place my bookbag on the floor and put my sweater on the couch. I head upstairs to my bedroom. _Screw changing I NEED this nap._ I go under the covers of my bed. Not even one minute passed until I felt something move on MY bed.

**Dark Pit POV**

I felt something move into the bed I was sleeping in. I almost growled until I smelled Sakura Blossoms? I shifted around the comfy bed and got up and opened my eyes. I see when I get up, a girl.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Damn this girl screams loud!

"Shu-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" She screams. Ow my ears. Her eyes widened and then she paled.

**Girl's POV**

My eyes had widened once I realized who I was talking to, "Y-You're Dark Pit." I say with disbelief and barely above a whisper. His eyes widened this time and I knew something bad was gonna happen so I beat him to it. I punched him in the stomach and flipped him over my shoulder. _Wait…. if he is here, are there more people?! _I charged down the stairs and looked around, I heard a tile being stepped on and picked up a book and threw it in the direction of the sound. Something caught it since it didn't hit the floor. I peeked at the inside of the kitchen. Then some cloaked dude with a creepy ass smile popped out right in front of me, scaring me shitless. So I auto countered and punched his face.

_**"Gyahahaha! That is quite the punch!"**_ What the actual flying fuck is wrong with this guy?! He is insane! Then it hit me like a sack of bricks, this guy was crazy, this guy was CRAZY, not the has a psycho problem the other one in the games. This guy was Crazy Hand from the SSB series.

"No way, holy Crimson Vermillion, great Gaea Titans, sweet baby Trinity, You are Crazy Hand! But if you and Dark Pit are here then who else is here?" I was so focused with my thoughts and questions that I didn't notice a figure walking behind me until I saw the shadow of the person. My eyes widened and I aimed a kick at it's face, it caught my kick and let go and put it's hands up in defence and in a 'I'm not gonna hurt you' kinda way. He seemed surprised since his emotion or his mouth showed a bit of shock. Since he looked EXACTLY like Crazy without the creepy-ass smile, he was Master Hand.

"You three aren't the only ones here huh?" I grinned as everything clicked together, if the hands were here with the newcomer Dark Pit then there should be the others in SSB 4. Still grinning I call out:

"I know you are here come on out! I won't bite." Everyone piled out of their hiding spot except for one. Even though there were a lot of human smashers I knew one of them was missing, he was the high tier in SSBB. I heard a slight movement and found his hiding spot.

"I know you're there Meta Knight, don't think you can easily hide from me." I call out. He came out of the shadows and stared at me shocked.

"How… just who are you?" Meta asked me.

"My info to share is basically private but you can call me Ayasaki, Ayasaki Kaishiro."

**New chappie up for ya. What do ya think? Please R&amp;R.**


	3. Rules and Questions

**Anywho here is the chappie! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ayasaki POV**

"Okay so a weird cube brought you all here?" I ask the smashers they respond with a chorus of yes.

"Did the cube make any weird sounds or anything before you teleported?" I ask.

"_**Yes it had said something like a spell.**_" Master Hand responded.

"Did it say anything specifically?"

"Well yes but it was in a weird language or just some random words that activated a spell." Zero-Suit Samus said.

"'Kay I'll try to see if I can do anything about it. As for now I need to change, so do me a favor and don't be perverts." I state bluntly. After about 5 minutes I'm done.

"Since you're all in my mansion you need to learn the…" I paused while looking at the couch.

"Ground rules before you break another one of my vases." I finish slowly still looking at the crappily hidden vase shards. At the corner of my eye I see Dedede and Yoshi sweating bullets.

"But before you learn the rules you must be hungry, let me cook you guys something to eat." I head over to my fridge and opened it see almost all my food gone except for a stick of butter.

"What happened to my food?" I ask to the smashers. They all point to Yoshi and Dedede who look like they're gonna pass out. I sighed.

"Don't worry I'm gonna head out to go grab some grub for you, also Dark Pit, sleep on the couch and not my bed, I don't want to see you in my bed when I want to take a nap." I say. All the female smashers looked at him disgusted.

"Hey! I didn't even know it was your bed!" He shot back.

"Even if you didn't know you would sleep in a strange person's bed? You didn't know me before and yet you still take a nap in my bed. If you thought this place was abandoned you thought wrong, and also there are a lot of beds around out of all those you chose mine. Anyhow shut up I'm paying for your food don't make me not buy _you_ anything." I say while putting on my jacket. He shut up right away at the mention of not getting his food if he didn't behave. I grab my keys off the table and take my sword that was nearby the door while quickly putting on my shoes. I notice it was raining and grabbed an umbrella next to the closet. Its like everything I need is usually nearby me. I go outside to go buy some food for the smashers, _I hope they like chinese food_.

**Master Hand POV**

Ayasaki Kaishiro, the mortal girl is very interesting, also very high of intelligence and quite powerful. She was actually able to land a hit on Crazy, and he said she packed a punch, he _never_ said that to _anybody. _She almost hit my face with a force that could've landed me in 's place with blood running down my face if I didn't catch it in time. I notice Dark Pit holding his stomach.

"**Dark Pit why are you holding your stomach?**" I ask.

"Ayasaki punched me in the stomach and flipped me over her shoulder, I landed on the cold hard wooden floor, even though I didn't eat anything today, I feel like throwing up."

"**Go to to see about that. He may be able to help.**" He goes off to find him. Its been 10 minutes since Ayasaki went out, most of the smashers were arguing until they heard the outer door open. The room turned so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The inner door unlocked and Ayasaki came into the mansion.

"Hope you like chinese food." she said. The smashers piled into the kitchen and they waited for the food to be passed out. Ayasaki got everyone the same thing so they didn't argue over who got the better food. Nobody complained about the food, Ayasaki explained the rules and if the smashers including us hands didn't follow them we would be punished and the punishments aren't that pretty.

Rule 1: **Do NOT **fight in the mansion

Rule 2: You can ONLY eat in the kitchen

Rule 3: Do not argue if you have a problem with someone tell me(Ayasaki) about it

Rule 4: Don't be perverts

Rule 5: Ask me anything you want to know though if it is personal to me you may not know

Rule 6: All people must sleep at 10:00 PM

These were the rules as of right now. Now she was assigning rooms, she had put up every smasher's symbol and put each one on each and every one of the rooms. Crazy and me shared a rival smasher's rooms were the farthest away from each other. There was also a bathroom that had a shower too, in every smasher's room. I just have one question for the owner of this mansion, how are there so many rooms?

**Palutena POV**

"Are you really the owner of this mansion?" I ask Ayasaki.

"Yes. The paper that proves it is at my desk." Ayasaki replied.

"Are you the only inhabitant that lives here?"

"Well… I'm technically the only person who lives here."

"Do you have any sisters?"

"No, no sisters."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"How do you keep this place so clean?" Jigglypuff asks

"I just clean it to the best of my abilities."

"You don't talk much do you?" Lucario asks.

"Yeah I'm not really a chit-chat person." I looked at the time, the clock said 10:00 PM.

"Oh its time to head off to sleep." Ayasaki says

"Lights out!" she tells everyone. The mortal is interesting she seems kind yet also dangerous. I'm going to study more about this mortal tomorrow but for now I need rest to conserve energy for whatever happens tomorrow.

**What do you think? Please R&amp;R. Also send in some OCs!**


	4. SPECIAL: Ayasaki's School Days?

**Ayasaki POV**

_*Beep-Beep-Be-Beep-Be-Beep-Beep-Bee-*_

I groaned, another day at school, its winter and _still_ no blizzards to keep me away from that hell. It is 7:00 in the damn morning. The stupid school opens at 8:00 AM. I changed into my school uniform while leaving a pile of causual clothes to change into when I get back. I head down to the kitchen to make my breakfast: scrambled eggs on toast with bacon. My already made lunch was on the table nearby the door iced tea, yogurt, sandwich, and two pieces of homemade brownies. As I finished my breakfast I quickly wrote a note to the smashers. _Hey if you guys are wondering where I am I'm at my school right now. Don't panic and destroy my mansion which you would probably call "looking for me" if the mansion is destroyed when I get back, you guys will build it back BRICK BY BRICK no help from the hands! Also your breakfast is on the table and also another thing, a new rule: __**DO NOT LEAVE THE MANSION! **__If you do I will personally go out and find you and then rip you to shreds of nothingness literally. Anywho please do not argue while I'm gone, I'll probably be back by 3:30 PM._

_-Ayasaki Kaishiro_

After I grabbed everything I needed and ran out the door while locking it in the process. I rushed off to my school, Crimson Wing Academy, the school that is only for the gifted highschoolers or the rich. I was one of the gifted highschoolers but this is my first year, so I was a freshmen. Elenia was my first and now best friend, she was also gifted. Most of the others had other friend to get to so they never talked to me. Elenia was also a freshman, she is kind and sweet but is also pretty cool and can be pretty mean when she wants to be.

"Hey Aya!" Elenia called and waved. She had long black hair that was braided that was also tied up in a ponytail kind of way. Her eye color was amber, weird eye color disorder but she looks fine it matches with the hair. She called me Aya for short since Ayasaki was kinda long.

"Hey Elenia! Did we have any music homework?" I ask.

"No. Why?"

"I left my instrument here on accident." I admit. She laughed.

"Don't worry, you're a straight A person and the only person I know that can finish all her homework in class. Now come on I'm only in 2 of your classes, first one is social studies and the other is music. First period is S.S you don't want to be late do you?"

"'Kay. Lets go." I really disliked first period social studies not because of the work or the the teacher it was because of a person. A _bully_ to be exact. I could hold my own on her, but she was an extremely stubborn bully to keep trying to make my life a living hell.

"Hey _Misami _hows life?" Eugenia asked. Eugenia had yellow eyes and blond hair and a laurel wreath as if she was a goddess.

"Its _Ayasaki_ Eugenia not _Misami_." I correct her coldly.

"Ayasami, Misaki who cares? I can't believe someone like you could be here and have such a stupid name."

"At least my name doesn't sound like you-genitals, and its _Ayasaki _also I was gifted. _you _could only be here by your _Daddy's_ damn money." The entire class stayed silent, me and Eugenia's fights could literally be so intense that the _Principal_ would have shivers down his spine. Eugenia raised her hand and balled it to a fist and was about to swing when, "Eugenia! What are you doing?!" came in. I smirked Eugenia wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Oh! how are you? Me and Misaki here were just having a nice conversation right?" She sounded nervous. frowned, "Her name is Ayasaki and you were just going to hit a fellow peer! Detention for a month in the basement! No excuses!" Eugenia looked horrified, she then glared at me and her followers came and also glared. Eugenia's glare sent a silent message: _This isn't over!_ Well whatever, it wouldn't be likely for her to land a hit on me. The day continued on, its now lunch time. We could reserve a table, and have it for the rest of the year. I reserved one for me and Elenia, she stayed away from the battle scene in S.S because I told her I could handle her.

"Soooo….. Wheres your totally over the top boyfriend?" I choked on my iced tea.

"What? You mean Ayato? Yeah were just friends. were never gonna be anything more trust me. Besides hes more important than a boyfriend or fiance."

"Really aren't you guys like childhood friends? You guys also share a lot of things in common like you both use a sword and can fight."

"We are but not BF and GF. We were in the same classes when learning to fight."

"Aw man, you guys would look cute together, Eugenia is like seriously crushing over him to. She thinks he is your boyfriend you know."

"I know but Ayato doesn't prefer snobs for a girlfriend, I don't mean to be offensive but hes like an overprotective parent. He even stopped me from going into my favorite plush store once just because some shady looking guy was in the store." I gave Elenia one of my brownies. We chatted for a bit then finished our lunch. The bell rang, the final two periods of music is starting and Eugenia isn't in it but Elenia is. I play the violin while she plays the viola, we were told we were the best in music, our class was going to play in a concert. We were going to play an enhanced version of "Amazing Grace". After practice was done I grabbed my things and put my violin in it's case. I went to grab my jacket from my locker which only took about a minute. I go down and see my violin gone. I dialed up Elenia's number on my phone.

"Hey do you know where my violin went?"

"No did it grow legs and run away?"

"Now is not the time to joke around!"

"Alright, alright, jeez I was just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway I think I know who did it just lemme go check 'kay? Wait for me nearby the Starbucks we always go to."

"'Kay." I waited nearby the Starbucks. I waved at one of the employees, her name was Jane Johnson. She always knew what we would order since we usually always ordered the same things, she is really nice too. Ah, I see Elenia, with my violin!

"Where did you find it?!"

"Found it in Eugenia's locker. Don't ask me how I got in there. Also side note the girl is a slob, her locker is a total mess!"

"Thanks so much! I owe you a frappachino! Sorry I have to go!" I got my instrument and ran to the place where they taught me to fight and the ways of the sword and many other weapons. It was 2:30 PM, I decided to help them since they helped me in so many ways. I helped out for an hour and got paid 60$ for the hard work and I do this everyday, to repay everything they did for me. After I was down I ran home, and to the smashers. Surprisingly they didn't destroy my mansion.

"Hey I'm Back!"

"Hey welcome back loser." Dark Pit definitely.

"Is that how you greet someone when they are back home?" I ask with a tic mark on my head. He nods while looking bored.

"**You're back, Hello Ayasaki.**"

"Thank You Master Hand, at least someone has manners around here." I look around.

"Where are the other smashers?"

"**In their assigned rooms, the princesses are having a tea party in the garden.**"

"Ah. No wonder why I don't see a giant mob of smashers clawing at each other's throats." I put my bookbag on the floor and put my keys on the table.

"Have you seen my glasses anywhere? I couldn't find them in the morning." *Crack*

"Found 'em." Damn it Dark Pit.

"Great, care to explain why they're on the floor?" I ask with irritation in my voice.

"I dunno and don't care." I pick them up, they're broken in half and the glass is cracked. I sigh, it was going to cost a lot of money to get new ones. Master Hand grabbed them and with his powers he fixed them. I blink.

"Thank you Master Hand." He just nods.

"Well the smashers may be hungry, I'll cook lunch to repay the time I was out."

While I cooked lunch, the aroma had gone through the mansion and soon you see smashers pushing and shoving to get to the kitchen. They all got to a seat waited to get their share of food. I handed them their share of food. They eat like pigs, like seriously its like they haven't seen food in weeks.

"*Sigh* No welcome Back either? Jeez, Master Hand needs to teach you guys manners. For Crimson's sake you guys eat like 5 year olds." Aaaaand they ignore me great. Whatever, I head upstairs to my room, and change into the casual clothes laid out. I take out my laptop and plug in my headphones. I open up Skype and Google Chrome with youtube and spotify, youtube for videos and spotify for music, not as good as youtube music videos but still nice. The headphones I have are custom made, meaning made from scratch. You turn the left earphone to increase volume, you can even use a special kind of mini microchip and play your favorite songs from memory or youtube, you insert the chip in the right earphone, you can lift the earphone up and open it like a car's trunk. It also has a built in mic, not the annoying side mic. For the chip the headphones search for any nearby wifi to access youtube. I made the headphones myself, but the chip I got from Ayato. Hes at another school, he used to go to my school but he was forced to transfer to Dari Light Academy, a school for gifted and the rich as well. We were both gifted, and we were the same age. Its like we're both geniuses, he once had said that to me. At school we hung out all the time with Elenia as well. People believed we were dating but that wasn't true. He looked a lot like me too. He had short hair that was a bit spiky, brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. To me and him we would always be friends, besides our friendship is more important than boyfriends and dating. Though we seem close as friends we would be more, but not the one-night stand type kind.

"Might as well play the violin for a bit, for practice of course." I practice the middle section where I'm having a bit of just when I'm getting the hang of it Elenia calls on Skype, making me almost drop my violin on the floor and breaking it on the floor.

"Whats new?"

"Aya! Guess who's returning!"

"Who? Your cousin once removed?"

"Haha very funny. No. Shizaku Minousamu!"

"Oh. Your secret crush."

"Yes! He is finally back! Oh yeah, someone else is returning, you'll find out who tomorrow. See yah!"

"Wait!... Damn it! She hung up." I sigh. Who else could this person be though. She also sounded excited that I may like this person returning too, there were a lot of people that were transferred or changed classes though, I didn't know many of them I'll find out tomorrow.

**Long chappie I know. Sorry if its boring but it may shed a bit of light on what happens at school for Ayasaki. This may or may not be a filler for a thing a call a chappie.**

**Lily- Thank you for liking my story. I really appreciate it!**

**Smash King24- Thanks for the critiques. I hope this is a good chapter, I'm kinda running out of ideas.**


	5. The Fever

**A bit of fluff with Greninja and Aya but they will **_**NOT **_**be a couple. Just a bit of fluff. Also some unknown characters that are in this belong to ME. K thx and enjoy the chapter.**

**Ayasaki POV**

My alarm clock rang, I smacked my hand on it as usual. I groaned, I literally feel like Link just hit me over the head with a 200 pound hammer. My body ached because of sore muscles, fuckin gym goes to the extreme with tennis, sending five balls out at different speeds continuously until you give in. I beated the class, but barely though. I feel so sluggish today, and it feels like my head is going to explode. I decided to skip breakfast, and head out early. _Ugh…. I feel so light-headed, why is everything spinning? _*_**Thud**__*_

**Greninja POV**

I woke up to the sound of a thud. Since every smasher became human, I was one too. Also I can speak or talk. Waking up at 7:10 didn't really faze me. Though it did make go into a defensive stance. I quickly went downstairs to see the girl on the floor unconscious. She seemed really uncomfortable and her face showed discomfort. I ran up to 's room. I knocked on his door. He opened it and before he could say anything I dragged him down the stairs to where the girl was. I don't know why I'm trying to help either, I mean I don't even know the girl all that much.

"Go-a tell-a Master Hand to-a come down-a here." I nodded, if anyone was suppose to know anything first it would have to be Master Hand, only reason I went to was because he would've told me to go to him first. I knocked on his door and when he answered I told him that the doctor needed him to tell him about the girl's condition for now.

"**How is she?**"

"She-a has-a fever. She-a will-a recover in-a few-a days-a."

He nodded. So the girl will be okay in a few days. Wait.. why am I caring? I barely know this girl! I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I'm still not used to seeing me human, it's just so weird. I had short spiked blue hair, a blue and white jacket, light pink scarf, blue sweatpants, blue and white sneakers, and blue and white gloves, everything except my scarf was basically blue or blue and white. The other color skins clothes were in the closet, exactly like my clothes except for the color. Surprisingly my clothes are washed everyday by the girl-no by Ayasaki. I wonder how she even does this stuff by herself, I mean like seriously she lives alone and has no siblings and can also fight, and now she is taking care of probably more than 50 smashers. I glance over to her. She was on the couch with a wet towel on her forehead. A blanket covered her but she was shivering. Her face showed an array of emotions all at once. Annoyance, Discomfort, Sadness, and I guess agony? She's so mysterious, always so locked up with information that makes you want to dig deeper. Its now 9:45 AM, some smashers may wake up at this time specifically the princesses, a white angel, and a pink haired boy, while the blue masked knight would be in the library.

"Hey, why is Ayasaki on the couch?" Peach asked.

"Fever."

"Oh my! When will she recover?"

"A few days."

"Well that fever cannot do! Come on Zelda! Lets make soup for the poor girl, you too Kirby!" Peach dragged Kirby to the kitchen. Pit went off to the backyard/garden.

"Nonononononononononononono! Greninja help me!" I looked at him apologetically. I got hit with Peach's frying pan once, I did not have to feel it twice.

After about 25 minutes, Kirby came in the room with maximato soup.

"Peach is gonna bring in more soup in a couple minutes. This soup I'm holding has some magic in it to help her recover from her fever, courtesy of Zelda." I nodded. He knelt next to Ayasaki, "Hey, wake up." Ayasaki opened her eyes for two seconds then tightly shut them. She then opened her eyes a bit and looked at Kirby.

"Drink this it will help you feel better." She shook her head, and when Kirby tried to get her to drink it she shifted her body and face to the side of the couch so she couldn't face us.

"I hate tomatoes." Ayasaki said weakly.

"How can you hate tomatoes?" Kirby asked.

"Tomatoes taste disgusting and it tastes anything but sweet. *Groan* My head. Everything's spinning and my body aches."

"Well… this technically isn't tomato soup, it's Maximato soup. It'll taste better than tomato soup, especially with some of Zelda's magic in it, promise." She sat up.

"Great, trying to drug me now. I swear to Crimson if you are lying and this tastes like shit, I will cook YOU in the next meal Kirby." She coughed a couple times.

"Drink up." It was more of a command than a statement when Kirby said it.

"Fine." She drank it.

"Not that bad but not that good either. I won't have to cook you Kirby, be honored I'm not roasting you alive." More coughs.

"Dear Crimson *cough cough* that is one horrible aftertaste."

"Why 'Crimson'?"

"Huh? *cough* what do you mean?"

"Why do you say 'Crimson' instead of… well your lord?"

"You mean like NOVA and Naga and those lords? Well my so called 'lord' are some buddhas and God, *cough* but I like to think of my God as Crimson."

"But who is Crimson?"

"Thats a secret *cough cough* that I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"'Cause *cough* you're gonna think it's stupid." Kirby sighed. The bowl was on the mini table next to the couch. Kirby picked up the bowl and brought it to the kitchen. Ayasaki laid back down on the couch. I had been silent when they had been talking. I'm not that talkative towards people. There weren't much people pokemon can open up to except each other. Humans and anything other than pokemon couldn't understand our language. It would be easy to talk shit about people behind their backs. I didn't open up to anyone except my old owner, she didn't understand my language but knew what I was talking about but I was just a Froakie back then._Helen…_ I thought. That was my previous owner's name, Helen Melody. I was tired so decided to doze off for a bit.

**Ayasaki POV**

When Kirby left I laid back down on the couch I was tired and my head was still pounding. _Greninja had been silent the whole time. He doesn't talk much really, he only talks when he needs to. I'm getting drowsy might as well rest._

**Peach POV**

Kirby came back into the kitchen with an empty bowl.

"I take she drank the soup?" Zelda said.

"Yeah. She said it wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. She also said she hated tomatoes."

"She hates tomatoes? Why?"

"She said tomatoes taste disgusting and taste anything but sweet." I hummed a small tune while cooking up some food for the smashers. Since Ayasaki was sick she couldn't cook. I felt bad for the poor girl she didn't deserve any kind of sickness but this is winter, flus and sickness usually appear starting in autumn and winter. It is quite strange seeing everyone human and talking english. Everyone was humanized and almost at the same height too and also almost all of them had spiky hair. I didn't mean to be rude towards Ayasaki yesterday, but I couldn't hear her because the smashers were talking/yelling loudly. _It must be a burden taking care of all of us._ My humming died down to silence and I frowned. _Of course its a burden! This is nearly 50 smashers we're talking about here! She has taken most of her time and energy to take care of us and we don't even pay her back! We're are failures at helping people at this point._

"Peach? Peach! The soup is going to burn!"

"Huh? Oh!" I lowered to heat to low to let it simmer down a bit.

"Sorry. Lost in thought. Zelda can you watch the food for a bit I want to check on Ayasaki."

"Sure." I peeked into the living room and saw Ayasaki was asleep. But then I just saw the cutest scene ever. Greninja was sleeping on the side of the couch next to Ayasaki, it's like when people sleep next to the patient at the hospital, it was ADORABLE. I knew I would never see this in my life again so I took a picture. I was gonna treasure it forever! I rushed back into the kitchen almost squealing in joy. Instead I just hummed an extremely happy tune and went back to the food. Zelda wanted to see what was going on and when she came back she was smiling.

"Hey Peach? What is going on with you and Zelda? You two leave for 1 minute to see Ayasaki and you two come back extremely hyper and happy."

"Nothing~ Nothing at all." I say. He gave me a questioning look but then shrugged it off.

"Should I bring some food to Greninja?"

"No!" Me and Zelda shouted at the same time, Kirby not expecting that reaction: fell off his chair.

"Okay! Jeez, I was just asking!" I looked back to the food. Preparations were almost done, only a couple more plates of food and we were done cooking for the others. Kirby looked out the window and watched the scenery. He seemed lost in thought.

"Kirby is something wrong?" I ask.

**Kirby POV**

"Kirby is something wrong?" Peach asked me. I look at her, and sigh, "It's nothing don't worry about it." She gave me a worried look but didn't question it further. _Ayasaki, I swear I feel like I know her from somewhere, but this is the first time we have met. Its strange that she has this familiar vibe around her._ I got off my chair and went to a basket with fruit and grabbed an apple. I washed it in water, and then bit into it. After I finished it I threw the core out.

"Peach can I get my brunch? The others won't be up until later on."

"Alright. Here you go Kirby. What about you Zelda?"

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry." Zelda said.

Greninja came into the kitchen and sat down in a chair, and Peach giggled he sent Peach a questioning look while Zelda just smiled. The time is now 12:39 PM and now some smashers start piling in.

"Why is Ayasaki on the couch?" Lucas asked.

"She is sick with a fever." Peach answered while putting the food on the table. Said girl then came into the kitchen, legs shaking. handed her some medicine he grabbed from one of the cabinets and a water bottle and then Ayasaki was escorted back to the couch by some kind of magic.

"No 'Good Afternoon'? Rude." Ike said once she left the he wasn't looking Peach threw a turnip at him.

"Hey-"

"Just shut up and eat." Zelda said. The Hands were also in the kitchen, it was unsettling having Crazy watch you eat. Master Hand said something to and the doctor nodded. He left the kitchen to the living room. _Probably to check on Ayasaki's condition. _He came back in the room a couple minutes later and nodded to Master Hand.

**Ayasaki POV**

I was escorted back to the living room with the disgusting medicine. The only nearby pharmacy was an asian/chinese one, so I only have chinese medicine. Its not pills or tablets its powder, the worst ones. These kinds of medicine make you never want to try it ever again, this shit they call medicine is bitter as fuck. I literally almost threw up because of this stuff (true story). came into the living room seeing if I was okay and everything and also checked the medicine just in case it was the right one. He also said to call on any smasher if I needed something. I know doc, I'm not a child I'm 14 years old dude not a 5 yr. old. Instead I just nodded. Once he left I took the medicine, still as disgusting as last time. I decided to rest a bit more so I laid down on the couch again. _Man its been awhile since I was sick this badly._

"Hey get better." Said both Robins.

"Hm? Thanks." I say sleepily. I slowly fall asleep as smashers finish their lunch/brunch.

_A Couple Hours Later…_

I woke up when I heard a creak. It was Master Hand, he had stepped on a step and it made a creak.

"**Sorry, did I wake you up?**"

"Yes but it's alright." He checked my temperature.

"**You still have a fever. Rest a bit more. Are you hungry?**" I shake my head no.

"Why are you whispering?" He pointed to the side of the couch next to me. Greninja was sleeping next to me.

"**He seems worried about you without realizing it.**"

"You think so? Cuz I'm not really seeing that. He seems to think about other things or probably people that are important to him and I remind him of those people."

"**How would you even know that, you're stating that as if it's a fact.**"

"It _is_ a fact. I would know that look anywhere. He's, well he's just like me, really." I say while looking at Greninja.

"**Why? Why do you allow us to stay here? All of us are dangerous and tried to hurt you before and yet you still allow us to stay at your mansion. Why? Aren't you afraid of us all?**" I looked at him surprised but then I chuckled.

"I allow you smashers to stay because you guys need help getting home no? Even if you tried to harm me before but you're not killing me now are you? And I'm not afraid of any of you at least not now. Geez, only been about 3 days and you already ask these questions. Besides this is a lifetime opportunity that I'll probably never get again, spending time with video game characters that have been humanized. Humans or Mortals like me, magic and video game characters aren't real here only technology and science not magic or spells." I look around my mansion.

"You don't see or sense anything magical about my mansion do you?" He shook his head. He started to think about something.

"**Do you use any other weapon besides a sword?**" I nodded.

"Yes. I'm a multiweapon user. The place where my teachers taught me didn't just specialize or teach skills on just one specific weapon." I subconsciously start combing my fingers through Greninja's soft blue hair.

"**Uh… What are you doing?**" Master Hand asked me.

"Huh? What do you… oh." I stopped combing through Greninja's hair with my fingers.

"Sorry, I sometimes subconsciously do things without realizing it half the time. Its usually when I daydream or when I'm deep in thought. You have another question I presume?"

"**Erm, yes, you seem not to only use weapons but also you know close combat?**"

"Well… its kinda like that I guess, in a way."

"**Also, how do you have so much money? You were able to buy enough food for every smasher and yourself and then stock up on more food.**"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me but when I got the mansion it was already stocked with all this furniture and 5.6 billion dollars in the basement when I found it. I also somehow won the lottery which you could win one million dollars at the time. My friend wanted me to try one out for fun. Despite my bad luck I actually won."

"**What other weapons do you use?**"

"Other than sword and close combat, are bow, crossbow, gun, spear, daggers, claws, kunais, throwing stars, polearms, and a bunch more."

"**You seem quite powerful and yet you look like a 12 year old.**"

"Hey! I'm 14 years old for your information! Thats quite offensive to me. Anyway any more questions?"

"**What planet are we on?**"

"Earth."

"**Who is your favorite smasher? Excluding me and Crazy.**"

"My secret, you figure it out. And no it is not Greninja." Master Hand looked surprised but it quickly passed. Then realization hit me. I didn't feel sick anymore.

"You healed me?" He smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I see you healed me when you checked my temperature. Gods, I should've known." Master Hand chuckled. I looked over to Greninja. He was still sleeping, he looked peaceful.

"So is there any side effects for the healing magic?" I ask.

"This is rare but you might get nightmares." He answers. I chuckle bitterly.

"Nightmares huh? Best thing to get after a fever." I say sarcastically. Master Hand frowned.

"**What do you mean?**"

"Don't worry about it. So how did you deal with these rude Smashers?"

"**I got used to their rude behavior. Though I didn't get used to their destructive rampages.**"

"Oh Gods, so how did you keep them contained in this mansion?" I ask. Master Hand was silent.

"**...How did you know that?**"

"Know what? That you kept the Smashers in my mansion? The answer to that is simple. They wouldn't _ever _follow by my rules. Hell, they wouldn't even _stay _in my mansion, instead they would just go outside and get mobbed by fangirls and fanboys while the goddess and angels would be dissected by scientists or experimented on."

"**...Sounds horrifying. I kept them secured in your mansion by putting a barrier around it. They can't escape from it, only you can enter and go out into the outside world while also being able to return to your own mansion.**" I nod. I look over to the clock. 10:00 PM. _Time to head off to sleep._

"...Curfew. Should we move him?" I ask while motioning to the sleeping Greninja, but once I looked back to Master Hand he was already gone. Only a glowing note stood in his place. _'Just keep him there but put a blanket over him.' _ I sigh and get up and carefully place Greninja on the couch I was resting on and place the blanket I used over him. I was about to go upstairs and go grab another blanket but one appeared out of nowhere startling me. It landed in my hands and I muttered a 'Thanks'. I walk over to the second couch and moved it forwards a bit and then pulled the front of the couch forwards and then I released it as it gently folded back into a bed-like form. I put the blanket down on it first then grabbed one of the couch cushions and went over to Greninja. I gently lifted his head and slid the couch cushion under it. I let his head fall on the cushion and I grabbed another one and headed back to my sofa-bed. I placed the cushion down on my 'bed' and got under the covers. I drifted off to sleep once my head hit the cushion.

**Greninja POV**

I woke to the sound of quiet sobbing. I look around the room I was currently in to try and find the source of the sobbing. I got up and followed the sound of the quiet cries. Once I located the sounds I saw Ayasaki crying in her sleep. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. It seemed that she _couldn't _wake up. I had to die down the noise so the others wouldn't wake up so I tried to comfort her. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder and whispered comforting words like, "It's okay, it's only a nightmare." "Nothing will hurt you." "What's happening isn't reality." "Everythings going to be alright." all that kind of stuff. I kept muttering comforting words to Ayasaki until she calmed down. The shoulder part of my shirt was soaked with salt water but I didn't care. I was exhausted and decided it didn't matter at this point where I slept and just wrapped the blanket around Ayasaki and I. Before I dozed off I heard Ayasaki say, "..._Thank you_." I smiled before I fell back asleep.

**Ayasaki POV**

I was in an area that was pitch black. I could see my surroundings but I seemed to be alone, keyword: _seemed _to be. Everything about the area seemed _off. _I walked forward feeling an unsettling feeling of fear and danger. I kept walking and the unsettling feeling got larger as I saw corpses. Corpses were everywhere, hanging from electrical poles, bleeding on the floor, burning in pitch black buildings, etc. I came across a familiar building and almost screamed when I saw my teachers dead on floor of concrete. Tears went down my face, _My teachers...their dead_. My eyes widened as I ran away from the area and saw another familiar building yet pitch black again. It was on fire and a chunk of it seemed to be torn off or blown apart. More tears flooded down my face as I saw the dead bodies of my two friends. _Shizaku! Elenia! Why are they dead?! Who did this?! _I ran again to find if anyone was still even living. I saw a familiar brown haired figure and tried to reach out to him. When he turned his head he just exploded. His body parts, organs, and blood flew everywhere. His blood splattered all over me and my clothes and hair. My eyes widened at what happened and my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. The tears that I shed stung my eyes and I screamed. I then saw a boy who had teal blue hair or maybe even turquoise. He smiled with glee as if he were having fun. He had red eyes and floated in this 'Reality' and laughed maniacally. He looked like a humanized virus. He then disappeared leaving me to suffer after seeing my dear friend explode and his blood and organs scattered on the floor. I cried after seeing after all that happened. _Everyone who I held dearly to me...are now gone. They're dead, the proof of this 'Reality' is the blood. It's all wet and a bit sticky...it's even soaking my clothes. _I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. _Everything feels real...maybe this is reality._ I wept again. I felt a warm presence hug me. I didn't even fight back.

"_Everything is going to be alright...Let me bring you somewhere much nicer._" The voice was feminine and familiar. The 'Reality' faded to white and I closed my eyes. The figure chuckled after a few minutes.

"_You can open your eyes now._" she said and I opened my eyes and saw I was on a grassy and hilly area. The warm presence of that girl was nowhere to be found. The blood that was on my clothes, hands, and hair was gone. There was a beautiful light blue sky and nice, fresh air.

"Hey! Who're you?" I look over to source of the question and see a pink haired girl with blue eyes. I stayed silent, she smiled.

"Don't worry I don't bite. I'm Karan by the way." She said.

"I'm…Aya." I say. Karan had long pink hair that curved at the end. She wore a pink sweater with pink sweatpants and pink sneakers. We chatted for awhile, we laugh, giggled, and smiled. A column of fire appeared next to Karan and then a guy appeared as the fire disappeared. This guy looked EXACTLY like Karan except with shorter hair and a different attire, and also more masculine eyes.

"Hey Kai! What're you doing here?" Karan said with a smile.

"I just wanted to come here to relax for a bit. Who is she?" Kai asks. I just stared in shock of what just happened.

"This is Aya! I found her here when I teleported over." Karan says with a grin. I saw a figure fly over and once he landed he smiled. He had dark gray feathery wings, blonde hair, and a brown/hazel eye. The other eye was covered by bandages. Then two other figures landed, they had silver hair and red eyes with red demon like wings.

"Hey Dio! You too Aki and Akito!" Karan said. Kai looked over to me and smiled.

"These people won't hurt us. They're nice. The blonde is Dio Darknight while the Silver-haired female is Aki Darknight while the other male is Akito Darknight. Where's Aria?" Kai asked. A red haired girl then appeared in front of Kai.

"Right here." She said. Kai chuckled.

"This is Aria Crimson." Kai said. Aria looked over to me and waved.

"Sorry but we have to go now. I hope we'll meet again." Aria said as wings sprouted from her back. One was pitch black and the other was pure white. I just nodded as she flew away. The others waved goodbye as they either flew away or teleported somewhere else. I heard a chuckle behind me and looked back and saw a girl who kinda looked like me just with different clothes and different parting of the hair, she was sitting on top of a river.

"Hey there. Have any questions about this world?" she asked.

"Who...who are you?"

"Ah, sorry but that's a secret."

"How are you doing that?"

"My powers."

"Is...Is this reality?"

"Well, yes, but this isn't _your _reality. This is more of a dream."

"What's going on in _my _reality?" I ask. The girl floats off the river and waves her hand at the river, motioning me to look into it. When I looked at the river, I expected to see my reflection but instead I saw Greninja and I wrapped in a blanket sleeping peacefully. The brunette girl waved her hand and the river image rewound itself showing that Greninja had calmed me down from my nightmare and just slept hugging me like a teddy bear.

"He calmed you down from that so-called 'Reality'. Don't worry though, that was only a nightmare."

"I thought you did that."

"I did. He just calmed you down in your reality. I calmed you down in this 'Reality'."

"This...is really confusing. How many realities are there?"

"More than five billion."

"...Pretend I never asked. What's up with this world anyway? This world is like a fantasy world."

"Ah right, this world isn't like your world. This world and many other worlds contain magic and other things. Demons, angels, mages, viruses, monsters, all those things can exist in many worlds like this one. Aki and Akito are demons while Dio is a fallen angel, Aria is half demon. Your world is based on science and physics, so these subjects are just made up fantasy to them. Sorry to have to take you out of this fantasy world so fast but you need to return to your world."

"But will I see you again?"

"Yes. We'll meet again one day. Good luck, Ayasaki Kaishiro." The brunette said before I fell through something and everything faded to black. I woke up next to Greninja and carefully slid out of his arms and wrapped the blanket around him so he wasn't cold. I carefully set him down on the 'bed' and went off to the kitchen to make breakfast. I just made some porridge and congee. Someone walked into the kitchen and I turned around to see who it was. It was Greninja, I gave a small wave and smiled.

"Good morning Greninja, are you hungry?" He nodded.

"Would you like porridge or congee?" He chose the second option. I filled a bowl with congee and put down on the table. I tossed him a spoon and he caught it with his scarf. My phone went off and I walked out of the kitchen saying a "Thank you." I picked up my phone and checked who the caller was. It was Elenia, I answered the call.

"Hey El. Whats up?"

"_Where were you yesterday?! Are you okay?!_"

"I was sick yesterday and now I'm fine. Don't panic, anyway is there anything new?"

"_Well...no. Shi was transferred back to our class and another person was too, I'm not telling who. Oh yeah! You should have seen the look on Eugenia's face when she arrived at your desk yesterday! It was __**so **__priceless! I even took a picture! Ah crap! I gotta go, see ya later Aya!_" I chuckled.

"Be sure to send it to me later. And bye El." I say as I end the call. Luckily for me today I had no school.

"Who called?" I heard a quiet voice say. I looked up and saw Greninja.

"My best friend Elenia. Why?"

"Just curious. Don't you have school today?"

"Nope. School is doing something and so we get a free day off."

"Don't you have homework?"

"I finish it in class. Do you want more congee?" Greninja shakes his head. He looks away red-faced.

"Uh...listen when you woke up-"

"Don't worry. You only wanted to help me right?" He nods.

"Like I said don't worry I won't hold it against you, after all you're are my friend and you were only trying to help me. Though I can't exactly guarantee your safety, especially with my childhood best friend. And _no_ it is not Elenia." I say and Greninja closes his mouth. I look at the kitchen and that the gas is still on.

"Crap! I left the gas on!" I shout and I run into the kitchen to turn it off. I heard a couple loud knocks on the door and before I could get to it I heard the door open.

"...Who the hell are you? And what did you do with Aya?!"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
